Canada X Prussia The Perfect Gift
by StringOfFate
Summary: Mathew Williams was the boy that was never noticed.Always sitting in the back of the room watching everyone around him. That's how it has been his whole life so he felt there was no need to even try changing things now. But after meeting the kind fun loving Gilbert Beilschmidt he wanted nothing more than to be close to him. But would Gilbert feel the same?


The Perfect Gift

It was a day just like any other almost midway through the first semester of junior year and the leaves outside where just starting to fall from their trees. There was a familiar chill in the air. I was sitting in the back of the class as always just watching the other students as they had their own conversations till the bell rings.

But, today when the bell rang the teacher was not there. I wondered for a moment what could have been keeping her. But as soon as the thought crossed my mind she walked in the room.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. But I wanted to show our new student the way to his first class."

My eyes were immediately drawn to the tall boy standing next to the teacher with his bright silver hair laying a mess on his head then to those eyes red as rubies something I have never seen before. I couldn't look away. And I didn't understand why.

But then the teacher began to talk. And her voice pulled me back."Well everyone this is Gilbert Beilschmidt I trust you will all make him feel welcome an also please show him around to his classes through out the day. That's all Unless you have something to add Gilbert?-

He took a step forward and smiled pointing out towards the class saying to us all. "I think it's just fair to let you all know that I am far more awesome than you all!"

There was a moment of awkward silence but then the whole class stared and started laughing at him uncontrollably. My guess is that they thought he was crazy. But never the less he just kept smiling and to my surprise he walked over to the desk next to me and sat down.

The teacher started up on notes "Ok class History won't teach its self we are on WW2 right?"

I started writing my notes trying not to glance over at the person next to me when all of a sudden I feel a gentle tapping on my arm and I look over to see Gilbert staring at me.

-U-um yes?-

"Hey sorry but could I borrow a pen?"

-Oh sure-

This may sound a bit sad but no one really notices me so the fact that someone would want my help in even such a small way as using my pen makes me happy

I pulled out my spear pen and handed it to him

"Thanks, um what's your name by the way." He looked embarrassed for not asking before asking for the pen.

-I'm M-Mathew Williams-

It almost didn't sound like my own name coming out of my mouth it didn't seem right that someone asked me I was so used to going by "Hey you" or "Four eyes."

"Well its nice meeting you Matthew"

-Oh yes you to- Did I just make a friend?

Gilbert's smile looked bigger than before I found myself wondering what he could be thinking about. An also I glanced over at him from time to time. I was pretty sad when the bell rang that day but he waved at me and said bye.

The rest of the day went bye as normal. That is un till I was on my way home walking in the old just passing the school gate ant I hear a voice calling after me.

"Mathew wait up!"

I turned around to see Gilbert running over to me waving one arm in the air. Was he really meaning to call out my name I was confused but I waved and smiled anyway.

-Hello Gilbert.-

He had to stop and catch his breath before saying anything back.

"Hey Mathew I'm happy I found you before you left I was looking everywhere for you"

-For me really? But why do you need something?-

"Well yes actually I do. You see Our History teacher told me you live very close to me and I was wondering if you would not mind if we walked home together since I'm not too sure of the way and all."

His face was so red it seemed he was really embarrassed to be asking this. And at that moment a funny thought came to my mind. I saw him as very cute. It made me very happy that I would no longer have to walk all alone.

I just looked at him and smiled –I would like that very much-

While we were walking I could not help but notice how much taller he was than me we didn't talk much I didn't know what to say. I have never walked home with anyone before and I was really nervous. But he broke the silence.

"Your don't really talk much huh?"

-Oh um well I would really like to talk more I'm just not good at starting a conversation-

"That's not true you have one started with me right now"

I turned to see those ruby red eyes looking right at me

-Haha, I guess your right-

Soon we started talking about all kinds of random things and before I knew it we were both laughing and smiling like we had known each other forever. Sadly we had to say goodbye but I knew that I had finely made a friend.

For the next few weeks Gilbert and I kept the same routine helping each other out every morning in History getting us both A's and then walking home together each day. We even started spending our weekends together.

I am no longer the same lonely person I was thinks to him I am happy.

Today was the last day of the first semester. That means we are on Christmas brake.

As soon as school was out that day Gilbert ran up to me excited as always. He hugged on me an pulled me by my arm.

I felt my cheeks blush. I always felt funny when I got to close to Gilbert but never in a bad way always in a way that made me wish the feeling would stay.

-You seem super happy today Gilbert-

"Why wouldn't I be we are going to be out of school for two weeks"

He looked so happy it made me smile. I didn't even notice he had started walking without me. Un till I heard him call out to me.

"Mathew, come on you slow poke."

-Oh yeah sorry!- I laughed feeling embarrassed running to catch up with him. Now by his side he asked me something I was not expecting to hear.

"So Matt, What are we going to do for Christmas?"

I just looked at him. –Oh um I don't know anything you want.- My cheeks were a little red and I looked away when I said quietly –I'm a little surprised you want to spend Christmas with me-

"Hm well of course I want to spend it with you. I mean you are my best friend there is no one else I rather be with-

Now he was looking away too but I could tell he was just as red as I was. He had never called me his Best friend before. But those words meant the world to me.

I just stand there not knowing what to say next. When Gilbert laid his hand gently on top of my head and ruffled my hair."Come on lets go" His smile made me feel so warm even thou it looked as if it may snow soon.

We didn't talk too much about anything on the way home. But it was still nice just being with someone who wanted to hear what I had to say. Today Gilbert and I walked to my house.

As soon as we walked in Gilbert was tackled down by my younger brother Alfred. Gilbert was very used to this it happened every time he walked into my house. So he dose not even get mad he simply gives Alfred a hug and spins him around a bit. I think it helps that he has a younger brother around the same age.

My brother liked Gilbert so much because he was just as hyper as he was and the two of them could run around forever if someone would let them.

I liked that about him to his child like mentality was so sweet. I watched Alfred clinging on to him and Gilbert trying to push the strong little boy off. And thought to myself, would he push me away if I was the one cling to him? I quickly pushed that thought from my mind. What was I thinking?

So lost in thought I didn't even notice Alfred now holding on to my leg.

"Matti Mom and Dad wont be back for a while and I'm hungry" He looked at me with the sadist puppy dog eyes. Wanting me to make him something As if I would of said no in the first place.

-Well what would you like to eat?- Not even meaning to I looked away from my brother to Gilbert. He was looking over to the clock- Hm do you have somewhere to be?-

"Well I'v got to meet my little brother at the bus stop and walk him home"

-Oh, Why don't you just bring him here. He and Alfred can play.-

"Really you would not mind that. I am sure he will love that. I will be back soon thank you Mathew."

-It's nothing- I waved watching him walk away. Then turned back to Alfred who had walked into another room sitting himself down in front of the tv. This boy could watch tv for days on end. Trust me I'v seen him do it.

I poked him and asked him what he wanted to eat.

"Burger"

-Why did I not guess it-. Walking into the kitchen I hear him yell.

"Don't forget the fries Matti!"

Taking out the meat I press it wondering how many to make two for each person just to be safe .Then I hear Alfred.

"Make me at least 9!"

-You're kidding right!- But he is my brother and I know he was not kidding.

But not wanting him to get sick I only made him two. As soon as the burgers were done there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Gilbert was standing there holding the hand of a small light blond haired boy with light blue eyes. This would be my first time meeting his brother he was 9 an Alfred was 7 so they should get along grate.

"Mathew this is my younger brother Ludwig"

-It's nice to meet you Ludwig, Um please come on in. I just got done cooking some burgers.- Ludwig did not look like he liked the sound of that too much so I quickly said something else. –Oh u-umm but if you don't like burgers then I can make you something else-

But then Gilbert put his arm around my shoulder and laughed

"It's ok Matt relax you see Ludwig will love anything you cook because he is my little brother and he is just so awesome like that and stuff so stop worrying so much" But it was the next thing he said that really throw me off. "Even though you are really cute when you do~."

Did he really just call me that. My cheeks were burning up I didn't know what to do so I just turned away. When all of a sudden Alfred ran into the room with his arms wide open.

"GIIIILBERT!"

Gilbert side stepped and tripped him making Alfred fall at Lubwig's feet he looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey who the heck are you?"

Ludwig seemed kind of shy.

"I am Ludwig. Gilbert's younger brother."

"I'm Alfred, Let's go eat!" Alfred pulled Ludwig to the kitchen smiling.

Me and Gilbert just stood there for a moment and laughed. He made the comment "I wish I were that young again things are just so simple when your that age"

-Yeah your right- We were looking at each other but not in out normal way something was different I just could not put my finger on it. My heart was always beating so fast lately could it maybe be that-.

"Come one you two!" Yelled Alfred from the other room and we both looked away I noticed a pink tent to his cheeks and I thought about how cute that made him look.

We walked into the kitchen to find both Alfred and Ludwig laying on the floor with only one burger between the two. They both looked like they were about to throw up an all the fries were gone as well.

-You guys what did you do?- They were laying on the floor pulling on the last burger to see who gets it.

Then Gilbert takes out his phone and starts recording it

"Haha this is awesome"

Alfred and Ludwig end up making the burger rip in half and they both cram there side into their mouth and topple over onto there backs. I ran over and picked Alfred up thinking he was in a food coma. Gilbert poked Ludwig with his foot

-Are you two ok talk to us-

Alfred touched my cheek and said softly. "Mathew if I die, tell mom and dad at least it was a happy death" Then he closed his eyes and started falling asleep.

-Wow-I looked over to Gilbert –Is Ludwig ok?-

Ludwig who was laying face down and had his big brothers foot on his head just rose his arm into the air and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled.

-Ok then- Picking Alfred's sleeping body up. Gilbert picked Ludwig up as well and smiled at me.

"Well I should get him home. See you tomorrow?"

-Mhm goodnight-

"Night"

For the next few days every time Gilbert came over he would bring Ludwig. Witch Alfred and I both liked. Now he had a friend his own age and now I would have more time alone with Gilbert.

The four of us even put the tree up together.

But there is something driving me crazy. It's about Gilbert I don't know what to get him for Christmas and I really want to get him something he will love.

Just a few days before Christmas Gilbert and Ludwig come over to make cookies with me and Alfred. And as soon as they get here Gilbert runs over to me grabbing me in his arms and hugging me tightly. I was really confused but It didn't stop me from wrapping my arms back around him. This was making my heart race.

-W-what's all this hugging for?-

I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was smiling

"Dose it matter? You hugged back. That means you wanted me to hug you"

There is not enough words to express how happy I was that he could not see the blushing of my cheeks at that moment.

He let go of me and took my hand walking into the kitchen were Alfred and Ludwig already were. They were pouring cookie mix into a big bowl and Gilbert got some eggs out. Soon we were mixing it I let Alfred shape the cookies because he wanted so badly then I put them in.

While we were waiting for the cookies to get done we played a game of hide and go seek.

I was counting and had to find the other three.

-48,49,50 ready or not here I come!- I got up and started looking all around. I found Ludwig first who was hiding behind the couch. Next was Alfred who was hiding under his own bed with his leg sticking out.

"What how did you find me!?"

I just had to laugh –Your kidding right?- He wasn't.

Now I'v just got to find Gilbert I walked past my room and saw the door open. He was sitting on the bed not hiding at all but he was holding something I walked in.

-Found you.-

He turned and I saw that he was holding my beloved stuffed bear I have had since I was a child.

"What's this little guy's name Mathew?"

-Oh god where did you find that at- I never wanted him to know about Kumajirou. Without thinking I tried pulling the bear away from him while he still had a grip on it and he pulled back.

"Hold on a sec Mathew~" But before he could say anything else there was a loud rip and I Iooked down into my hands to see my bears arm an over half of the cotton from its stomach laying on the floor.

I throw the arm down and sat on the bed my back facing him.

"Mathew I am sorry I will fix it just please don't be sad." I could not look at him that bear meant so much to me. It was given to me by my Grandmother before she died and now it was ruined. I looked up as he looked back with my ripped bear in his arms walking out of my room everything was a blur thru my teary eyes. But his ruby eyes showed as much pain as I was feeling. But I couldn't understand why.

It's not like it was his bear. A few moments later Alfred came up with a cookie in his hand holding it out to me.

"Here you go. Gilbert took these out before him an Ludwig left so they would not burn and he told me to come up and give you one."

Alfred looked at me then jumped at me hugging my tightly.

I took the cookie and smiled a little bit hugging Alfred back.

"Why do you and Gilbert both look so sad? Did you two have a fight?"

I just thought to myself so I was right he was upset. But why because I got mad? I feel so dumb getting so up set with him when it was my fault now I don't know what I should do.

-No everything is fine Alfred-

"Really?"Alfred started pulling cookies from his pockets and eating them too at a time talking with his little mouth full.

"Otay then he and Ludwig better both be here on Christmas eve then"

-Haha I am sure they will be here-

That's three days away hopefully we will see them before that. But two days came and went by with no sign of ether one of them. Could Gilbert be mad at me for getting so mad at him? Or maybe he dose not want to come over because he thinks im just a big child. Ether way he most likely hates me now. I just wish I could go back and undo the dumb things I did the other night.

Just then there was a knock at the door I ran to get it hoping to see Gilberts smiling face as soon as I opened it. But sadly it was not him. The person at my door however was Ludwig. He was holding out a letter to me.

"Here its from my brother."

-Gilbert, really?-

As soon as I took the letter from him Alfred ran out and hugged Ludwig pulling him away to play. Ludwig didn't seem to mind so I didn't stop them. I just took the letter into my room an sat on my bed to read it.

"Dear Mathew

I am so sorry I broke something that meant so much to you. I saw how much it hurt and please believe me what I say that you are the last person in this world I would ever want to hurt. All I want is to make you happy. So let me try to turn your tears into a smile. Meet me outside the school gates tonight at 11:30. "

I didn't know what to think of the letter at first. But just knowing that Gilbert was not mad at me was all I needed to make me happy. He didn't need to do anything more for me. I held on to the letter happily.

-I really must mean a lot to him-

I new my cheeks were red and I didn't mind it at all.

I turned to see the time and saw it was already 11:15 that made me jerk up.

-Oh no I will never make it!-

Getting out of bed I yelled at Alfred and Ludwig who were still playing –I'm going out I'll be back soon but mom and dad are home so it's ok- without even waiting for a response I ran out into the cold still putting one foot into my shoe.

I was in such a rush I forgot my coat but I didn't really notice the cold because I was running as fast as I could gripping the letter in my hand tightly. I don't know why I felt the need to be there so badly but all I know was I needed to see him I just needed to be with him again.

I looked at the time on my phone and it said 11:40 I wonder if he was still there I could see the gate I was so close just al little more.

When I got to the gate And saw him standing there it was like a dream I had to stop to catch my breath he was smiling at me. I missed that smile so much.

"Hey"

-H-hey-

"Did you run here?" He laughed a little at me.

Oh if only you could of seen my red face –I was running late and I didn't want you to leave me.-

"Haha don't be crazy Mathew. I would of waited all night for you" He took a step closer to me I am not even kidding"

Him doing an saying this just made my cheeks get redder. And he laughed more. "Your so cute oh that reminds me I have something for you Mathew. Just close your eyes ok?" I nodded and closed my eyes.

There was something soft and familiar in my arms I opened my eyes and hugged it holding it close. –You really fixed it Gilbert, Thank you!- I was so happy I threw my arms around his neck hugging him like never before I held him close once I thought about what I was doing my heart was beating ten times faster than before. Then suddenly Gilbert returned the hug holding on to me just as tightly.

"Marry Christmas Mathew" He said this so kindly.

-Im sorry I didn't get you anything Gilbert-

"Would it be ok if I asked you for something?" I felt his hold on me get a little tighter almost like he was scared to ask.

-Ask for anything-

He pulled away from me just enough so that he could look into my eyes while he talked to me. Yet still keep a warm hold on me.

"Say you will always be mine and no one else's"

-What do you mean by yours-The thought of it was making us both red.

He looked away from me redder than iv ever seen him.

"Mathew I am in love with you"

Those words almost made me faint in his arms my legs felt so weak I held on to him so very tight at that moment. I never even dreamed that he could of loved me there was only one thing I could do.

-I..I am in love with you to I have been for along time but iv always been to scared to tell you- I felt tears rolling down my cheeks

He smiled an wiped my tears away "I will never hurt you" then he gently pressed his lips to mine and kissed me holding me close in his arms.

I kissed him back just as gently feeling safe and warm in my true loves arms that Christmas morning. Just as I would every Christmas after that. As I made a promise I know I would keep to always be his.


End file.
